Enterprise (NX-01) personnel
, commanding officer]] The ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), an NX class starship, had a standard crew complement of 83. Approximately one-third of the crew was female. In 2151 Captain Archer stated that there were 81 Humans, one Vulcan, and one Denobulan on board and Commander Tucker reminded him of Porthos. ( ) When the ship was launched in 2151, it had a crew composed entirely of Earth Starfleet officers, except for Subcommander T'Pol and Doctor Phlox. In 2153, the crew was augmented with a number of MACO troops to provide "extra muscle" for the search for the Xindi superweapon. *'See also': Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel A * Crewman Alex (steward/engineering/security, 2151-2161) * Crewman Second Class Alison (engineering, 2152) * Ensign Almack (engineering, 2151) * Ensign Ansara (2154) * Captain Jonathan Archer (commanding officer, 2151-2161) B * Crewman Baird (relief communications officer, 2152) * Crewman Bennett (command division, 2151) * Ensign Billy (engineering/security, 2151-2161) * Ensign Burrows (armory, KIA 2154) C * Carender (MACO, 2154) * Corporal Chang (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Cole (2152) * Corporal Amanda Cole (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Cook (operations division, 2152) * Crewman Third Class Cunningham (galley worker, 2152) * Crewman First Class Elizabeth Cutler (entomologist/medic, 2151-?) D * Crewman Third Class Daniels (steward, 2151) * Crewman Dillard (engineering, 2151) E * Crewman Eddie (engineering, 2151) F * Crewman Fisher (2152) * Crewman Fletcher (engineering, 2151) * M. Forbes (MACO, KIA 2154) * Lieutenant Foster (security, 2153) * Crewman Fuller (2152) * Crewman Fuller (armory, KIA 2153) H * Private E. Hamboyan (MACO, 2153-2155) * Ensign Hart (operations division, 2151) * Corporal F. Hawkins (MACO, 2153-2154, KIA 2154) * Crewman Haynem (operations division, 2151) * Crewman Hayes (2152) * Major J. Hayes (MACO commander, 2153-2154, KIA 2154) * Lieutenant Hess (engineering, 2151) * Ensign Hutchison (relief helmsman, 2152) J * Crewman Jenkins (engineering, 2154) K * Crewman Kamata (KIA 2154) * Commander Kelby (chief engineer, 2154; engineering 2154-2155) * Corporal Kelly (MACO, 2153-2154) * Crewman First Class J. Kelly (engineering, 2152) * Sergeant N. Kemper (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Kimball (2151) M * Ensign Marcel (KIA 2154) * Ensign Masaro (engineering, 2153-2155, died 2155) * Ensign Travis Mayweather (helmsman, 2151-2161) * Ensign McFarlane (2153) * Corporal McKenzie (MACO, 2153-2154) * Private N. Myers (MACO, 2154) N * Crewman Namod (2151) * Crewman Second Class Ethan Novakovich (sciences division, 2151) O * Corporal O'Malley (MACO, 2154) * Ensign Patricia F. O'Malley (KIA 2153/2154) P * T. Palmer (MACO, 2153) * Private S. Money (MACO, 2153-2154) * Phlox (chief medical officer, 2151-2161) * Ensign Jeffrey Pierce (command division, 2154) * Ensign Porter (2151) R * Lieutenant Malcolm Reed (armory officer, 2151-2161) * Sergeant Richards (MACO, 2153-2154) * Ensign Rivers (engineering, 2154) * Corporal M. Romero (MACO, 2153-2154) * Crewman Rossi (2152) * Crewman Second Class Michael Rostov (engineering, 2152-2154) * Corporal R. Ryan (MACO, 2153) S * Ensign Hoshi Sato (communications officer, 2151-2161) * Ensign Socorro (2151) T * Commander T'Pol (science officer, 2151-2161) * Ensign Tanner (armory, 2151-2152) * Taylor (steward, 2151) * Crewman Jane Taylor (EPS control specialist, 2154, KIA 2154) * Commander Charles Tucker III (chief engineer, 2151-2154, 2154-2161, KIA 2161) W * Walker (MACO, 2154) * Ensign Walsh (engineering, 2153-2155) * W. Woods (MACO, 2153-2154) Z * Zabel (security, 2152) Animals * Porthos (2151-2161) * Sluggo (2151) * An unnamed Altarian marsupial (2151) * An unnamed Calrissian chameleon (destroyed 2152) * An unnamed osmotic eel (2151-2154) * An unnamed Pyrithian bat (2151-2153) * An unnamed Rigellian parrot (2154) * Several immunocytic gel worms (2151) * Several leeches (2154) * Several Regulan bloodworms (2151-2153) * Several snow beetles (2153) Alternate Enterprise personnel : See also ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel * Karyn Archer (helm officer, 2154) * Esilia * Greer (armory officer, 2154) * Lorian (commanding officer, 2154) Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Enterprise (NX-01) personnel de:Liste der Crew der Enterprise (NX-01) fr:Personnel de l'Enterprise (NX-01)